


Wait!

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: can you do one for 2014/16 Donatello x reader from tmnt? a fluff/mayyybe light smut idk where he’s working when he was meant to be spending time with you, and you try to and get his attention? thank u xx he’s so underated





	Wait!

Fandom: TMNT  
Character: Donnie  
Relationship: Donnie/reader  
Request: can you do one for 2014/16 Donatello x reader from tmnt? a fluff/mayyybe light smut idk where he’s working when he was meant to be spending time with you, and you try to and get his attention? thank u xx he’s so underated  
you walk into the lab, your heels clicking on the floors as you instantly found your boyfriend at the computer, furiously typing away. You had considered just waiting, but you wanted to wind him up.  
“oh Donnie, im so glad I found you.” You let out an over exasperated sign as you walk up beside him and collapse on his lap, making him jump but laugh as he catches you.   
“Why is that?” he chuckles, his arms making sure you cant fall as he pushed the chair backwards.   
“Well, I was meant to be on a date with this amazing guy but he stood me up.” You pout out your bottom lip as you trail your fingers up the front of his shell then to his collar bone and neck.   
“He’s just coming. You’re just early.” Donnie laughs, knowing you are referring to him. It was true, you had planned a date for tonight at 7 and it was only 6.50pm but that didn’t mean Donnie would be there on time. In fact, you knew he wouldn’t be. Apparently, according to his brothers, he hadn’t been out the lab in 2 days, which meant you were either going to have to drag him out or use the one thing the other guys don’t have to lure him out.   
“I don’t think so.” You sighed, looking dramatically away from Donnie. “and I had such plans.”   
“What plans?” Donnie asked, because as far as he knew, the two of you were just going back to yours to watch a movie.   
“Well, we haven’t really been together in such a long time, I don’t think I could control myself.” You start to trail kisses up his front and to the side of his neck, making him lean back in the chair and raise his head to give you better access. “I think I would have to drag him into my bedroom. I have everything set up. Im even wearing something new under this dress that I know he’ll love, if he just sees it.” You whisper as you trail your tongue up his neck, knowing how much it winds him up.   
“Im sure he wont miss that.” Donnie tries to say but lets out a moan half way through and has to start again.   
“maybe. But I think I should just head home. I have a couple of toys he left at my house. Maybe I’ll just spread myself across the bed and let them please me. Fuck, i could even take pictures, and send them to him. What do you think? Me with a dildo inside me, maybe even a vibrator on my clit. Maybe I could take a little video of when I come.” You pull back, giving him an innocent look, like you had just described how you were going to cook a meal rather than a sexual experience.   
“I think-“ He swallows, his eyes now seeming glazed over as he hung on every word you said. “-I think he would prefer to be there.”   
“I don’t know. But I sure hope so. Otherwise I’ll need to take care of myself.” You sighed, noticing how his hips had rolled against your ass and you could feel he was starting to get hard.   
“That would be a shame.” Donnie breathed, as you leaned down, your lips only an inch away from his own.   
“I just hope he comes soon.” You then quickly and elegantly slid off his lap, walking back towards the door. You allowed your hips to sway seductively as you heard fumbling behind you.   
“W-w-wait!” Donnie called out, as he flew out the seat, not even saving what he had been working on as he moved for you. He grabbed your hand and all put pulled you as he lead the way to his room.   
“I thought we were going to mine.” You giggled, not minding at all but just pointing it out.   
“we will.” Donnie glanced at you, his cheeks on fire as he panted a little.   
“What? For round two?” You giggled, glad your little display had worked so perfectly.   
Donnie let out a whine as he pulled you into his room and then pinned you against the wall. You smirked into the kiss.   
At least you had managed to get him for the whole night now.


End file.
